Disección de una boda
by El Reto
Summary: Cuarto relato del concurso de FF: El Reto."—Eliminen a todo aquel que quiera arruinar ese día —finalizó Stein. ¿Hasta dónde es capaz de llegar Spartoi para mantener la boda de sus profesores en pie?" Cuarto participante: KNIFE. (¡Bienvenidos al concurso una semana más!)


**Y una semana más, que ha pasado volando más rápido que Superman. ¡Bienvenidos al Reto!**

* * *

Como ya sabéis, soy Bell Star, su regidora. Podéis seguir leyendo y comentando los relatos anteriores, pero el tiempo para que fuesen válidos los reviews al sumatorio del concurso ha terminado. Aún así, estarán deseosos de saber vuestras opiniones, son importantes. SOIS importantes.

Para nuestro cuarto participante: **KNIFE**; ha comenzado su semana, esperamos que os guste. Y os estamos muy agradecidos por participar. Enero nos quiere dejar pronto y por supuesto, pienso daros algún que otro homenaje a todos con algún fic o continuación de mi cosecha (de vinos), por el esfuerzo y las ganas que le ponéis. (Siento si tardo chicos, _don't Blame on me. Blame on the night!_)

Por ahora **KNIFE**, **nuestro cuarto concursante** de **El Reto**, no tiene palabras que dejaros (puede que en unos días actualice este capítulo con su dedicatoria para vosotros, los lectores. ¡Ánimo KNIFE!) así que os dejamos con su relato para el concurso.

* * *

**Que se llama así...**

* * *

**Disección de una boda**

—¡Maldición! ¿¡Donde rayos estás Soul!? —gritó Maka recorriendo largos e interminables pasillos.

Llevaba veinte minutos buscándole; minutos que parecían horas si tomaba en cuenta los tacones que llevaba puestos y el vestido que arrastraba.

—¡Aparece ahora mismo hijo de…! —Y sin terminar la frase cayó al piso de un tropezón.

Y ahí se quedó unos segundos en silencio, haciendo inútiles ecuaciones en busca del paradero de su arma. No podía negarlo: estaba preocupada. Asustada, sin mencionar aquel tacón que se le había roto. Pero si le encontraba se sentiría mejor o al menos desquitaría su ira con alguien. Con un nudo en la garganta lentamente comenzó a incorporarse, cuando escuchó unos extraños sonidos provenientes de la sala continua.

—¡Quédate quieta! —escuchó desde el interior de una de las habitaciones.

"¡ERA LA VOZ DE SOUL!"

Maka tomó sus tacones, corrió y sonriente abrió la puerta.

—¡Soul, ¿por qué no contestas el teléfono?! —gritó; sin embargo se quedó petrificada cuando vio a su compañero encima de Kim.

—Soul…

—¡Maka! ¡Puedo explicarlo! —se defendió el muchacho al notar su presencia—. Yo hice lo que pude, pero la situación se me salió de las manos.

—Cómo pudiste…

* * *

_**Dos meses atrás...**_

Todo comenzó un tranquilo día como cualquier otro en la bella y sombría Death City. Más precisamente en el salón Luna creciente de Shibusen, donde una clase de disección finalizaba. "Sí, un día común."

—Mis queridos y disecables alumnos —gritó el profesor; y un escalofrío de terror recorrió a los alumnos presentes—, pueden retirarse…

Los jóvenes estudiantes tomaron sus útiles con desesperación. Sus mentes bombardeadas con horribles imágenes de su maestro y sus habilidades con un bisturí, les pedían huir de allí lo antes posible.

—Excepto —continuó diciendo su profesor. Y todos frenaron en seco—… Soul Evans y Maka Albarn.

—¿¡Que!? —chillaron al unísono los susodichos, que ya habían atravesado medio salón en su intento de escape—. ¡Pero si no hicimos nada!

—Ciertamente… —contestó el albino.

Los demás desaparecieron como por arte de magia en un torbellino de libros, tareas y gente. Aliviados de no ser ellos las siguientes victimas de Stein, al menos por esa semana.

—¿Se le ofrece algo profesor? —pregunto cortésmente Maka, caminado con Soul a su lado hacia el escritorio del profesor.

—Así es, les tengo preparada una importante misión para la élite de la escuela —dijo Stein tapando con una manta lo que, antes de caer en sus manos, solía ser un pavo real—. Como habrán oído, le he propuesto matrimonio a Marie hace poco.

Los jóvenes asintieron con una mueca de haber visto a Excalibur; claro que se habían enterado del compromiso entre sus profesores. Marie no paraba de hablar de ello o de presumir sobre su anillo a cada ser existente en la ciudad desde semanas.

—Muy bien, mi boda será en dos meses y quiero que ustedes hagan todos los preparativos —ordenó canturreando—. Tendrán a Spartoi a su disposición.

Maka y Soul se quedaron helados ante la noticia.

—Noso-tros… —dijo la muchacha entrecortadamente.

—… Organizar una boda —completó su compañero.

—Así es, con flores, globos anillos y todas esas cosas que van más allá de mi humilde conocimiento —Stein comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta—. Tendrán un presupuesto ilimitado y si lo desean…

—No lo haremos —sentenció Soul, haciendo que el hombre detuviera su marcha.

—Tal vez alguien con experiencia podría hacer un mejor trabajo, conozco a un par de personas —trató de negarse su técnico también.

—Yo no les pregunté si querían o no hacerlo, es una orden. Pero veo que necesitan motivación —el albino volteó hacia los jóvenes—, si fallan pues… El responsable se convertirá en mi nuevo conejillo de indias. Jugar con Spirit ya no es tan divertido como antes.

A Maka se le aflojaron las piernas; Soul tragó en seco.

—Pero para que no piensen que soy un mal tipo —prosiguió Stein divertido ante la expresión de sus alumnos—, he oído algo de una motocicleta confiscada y de una calificación que mancha un historial perfecto. Cosas que podrían solucionarse fácilmente con mi ayuda. ¿Qué opináis ahora?

—¡Lo haremos!

—Así me gusta, eliminen a aquel que quiera echar a perder ese día y ambos obtendrán sus premios —finalizó el profesor saliendo del salón.

* * *

_**Una amenaza, dos meses, un tropezón y varias disecciones más tarde...**_

Y ahí estaba ella enfrente de esa repudiable escena a punto de quebrarse en llanto.

—Soul, ¿cómo pudiste?

Pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que algo la empujó haciéndola caer de nuevo de cara al suelo.

—¡_Nyajajaja_! ¡Soul atrapé a la otra loca! —Black Star entró cargando a Jacqueline amordazada y atada—. Ahora solo falta el _rayitas_ y… ¿Maka?… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—… —"¿Por qué Black Star traía a Jackie?"

La técnico levantó su rostro y percibió a Liz atada a una silla en una esquina intentando escapar y más allá a Spirit desmayado abrazado a un cisne de hielo…

"¿¡Que rayos sucedía?!"

—Maka…

La joven levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Soul.

—Perdóname, lo arruiné todo —susurró el de los ojos rojos mientras le encargaba a su amigo atar a Kim también—. Perdí los anillos y mientras me dedicaba a buscarlos, Kid tuvo uno de sus ataques al ver los asimétricos vestidos de las damas de honor… Liz sólo empeoró las cosas y…

—¿Qué hacías con Kim? —increpó Maka, pasando por alto todo lo demás.

—Pues ella y Jackie dejaron pasar a intrusos a cambio de dinero y decidí atarlas pero Kim ofreció bastante resistencia, espera —Soul frenó de golpe y esbozó una sonrisa—… Maka… No estarás celosa, ¿o sí?

El rostro de la joven se puso colorado.

—No lo puedo creer —Soul se agarró el estómago tratando de aguantar la risa—. Amordacé a tus amigas, arruiné la boda de Marie, golpeé a tu padre con un pato de hielo y tú solo te preocupas por encontrarme con Kim! ¡La estaba maniatando! ¡_Jajajaja_!

—¡_Maka-chop_!

—…

—¡_Nyajaja_ se lo merecía! —carcajeó el chico de pelo azul—. ¡Y espera a que oigas donde perdió los anillos! ¿A qué sí, Tsubaki?

El arma oculta apareció sonriente con los anillos recuperados.

—¿¡Donde los perdiste?! —gritó la chica de ojos esmeralda, sacudiendo a su inconsciente arma con desesperación.

—Vamos chicos, luego tendrán tiempo de contar su aventura en los vestidores de las damas —pidió amablemente la morena—. Lo más importante es tratar de solucionar las cosas, ¿no lo creen?

Maka soltó a su compañero haciéndole caer ruidosamente.

—Mira Tsubaki, un pato de hielo —dijo de repente Black Star mientras le arrebataba el adorno a Spirit—. Ten te lo regalo, del gran Dios para la dama de honor menos despeinada.

—Gracias, pero creo que lo devolveré a la mesa del ponche —comentó ella tomando el presente con una sonrisa—… Black no le ates las agujetas, te meterás en problemas…

—Ni lo notará —se carcajeo su compañero.

Maka se recostó contra la pared, rendida.

Perfecto, Soul no tenía nada con la bruja mapache. Sólo había arruinado toda la misión por estar espiando a las chicas en los baños. Su pervertido compañero no tenía nada con Kim; estupendo. Pero el infeliz le había costado su expediente perfecto…

—Tal vez mis asuntos no son lo bastante "cool" como para ser tomados en serio… —susurró, mientras se acurrucaba escondiendo su rostro.

– Sabes, Maka —indicó Tsubaki sentándose a su lado—… Fue la pequeña Ángela quien escondió los anillos en los vestidores femeninos, Soul se puso como loco a buscarlos y acabó apaleado por todas las chicas; especialmente por Liz.

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver a su amiga en un rincón tratando de soltarse. Maldiciéndolas por no liberarla.

—Tal vez apresar a las chicas no fue la mejor idea —continuó el arma ninja tratando de ignorar también los sollozos de Jackie y las inteligibles amenazas de la amordazada Kim—… Pero Soul estaba tan preocupado que Black y yo decidimos cooperar con él. De haberle visto no lo hubieras reconocido. Maka, era un demente, decía cosas incomprensibles…

—¿Cosas como qué? —preguntó la chica rubia fingiendo interés.

En lo que a su parecer era un inútil intento de su amiga para defender a Soul.

—"Maldición, ahora su expediente quedará manchado para siempre, arruiné sus calificaciones, sus perfectas calificaciones" —imitó el ninja mientras le arrebataba los tacones a Jackie—… ¡Cómo olvidarlo si lo repitió _todo_ el rato! Tal vez tu golpe lo haga volver a la normalidad.

Maka se estremeció.

—¿Él dijo eso?

—Sí eso era —afirmó su amiga Tsubaki—. ¿Hay algo que deba preocuparnos? Porque yo no le entendí.

—Ni yo —admitió despreocupado Black Star, entregándole un par nuevo de tacones a su amiga—. Toma, los necesitaras más que ella.

Maka se limpió las lágrimas y los tomó sonriente.

—Y dime… ¿Tienes un plan? —preguntó el joven ayudando a Tsubaki a ponerse de pie.

—Chicos, reporte de la situación —ordenó la técnico de dos coletas con autoridad.

Los ninjas sonrieron satisfechos.

—Marie llegará en quince minutos. Stein ya está aquí, perdimos a una dama de honor y a quien llevaría a la novia al altar —enumeró Tsubaki apuntando hacia Liz a su costado y al pelirrojo.

—¿Cuántos agentes nos quedan? —preguntó Maka poniéndose en pie.

—Ox, Kilik, Patty y el chico antipático —contestó Black refiriéndose Harvar—. Kid aún permanece fugitivo.

—Muy bien —Y tomando una soga del piso, la técnico comenzó a atar a su padre—. Black, tú y Patty se encargaran de atrapar a Kid. Tsubaki prepara a los invitados. Ox llevará a Marie al altar…

* * *

—¿Qué me paso? —preguntó Soul, recuperando la consciencia.

—Oye, se suponía que _rayitas_ oficiaría la boda —recordó Black Star haciendo un pequeño precalentamiento, tirando golpes al aire—. ¿Le tengo que traer consciente?

—No necesariamente. Harvar cumplirá mejor ese papel —Maka se acomodó el vestido—. Avisen a los demás el cambio de planes, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —respondieron sus amigos antes de desaparecer con una bomba de humo.

La guadaña y su técnico se quedaron a solas.

—Maka aún… ¿Sigues enfadada conmigo? —preguntó Soul, rompiendo el silencio.

Su compañera le tendió la mano.

—Vamos Soul, sigamos adelante de manera "cool" —contestó esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Claro.

Y así, tomados de las manos, desaparecieron por los pasillos.

—¡Volved por mí malditos! —gritó Liz una vez haberse librado de la mordaza—. ¡O al menos no me dejen en esta oscura habitación!

* * *

**KNIFE.**


End file.
